Hetalia Conferance meeting meme
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: My first meme! I have to the Conferance meeting that day what madness will insue?


Hetalia Meme

**A/N: I always wanted to do one! (Might do a music meme later) I always saw people doing memes and thought 'where do people get this stuff?' So here is my meme! the creator was Mizu1993 on deviantart.**

* * *

><p>Choose 10 characters:<p>

1. Canada

2. BTT

3. Germany

4. Italian brothers

& Turkey

6. England

7. America

10. Switzerland

1) You wake up and open your eyes, immediately you see [6] before your eyes. What do you do?

Me: IGGY! *Glomps him to the floor* GOOD MORNING!

England: MY NAME IS NOT IGGY IT IS ENGLAND, and yes good morning to you too. I brought some tea would you like some?

Me: Why yes kind sir *says in a english accent* do you happen to have scones as well?

England: Yes, would you like one?

Me: Oh, ok *Brakes teeth on a scone*

2) You stand up and go to the bathroom. You notice that [1] is in your shower. How do you react?

Me: CANADA!

Canada: Ah! *pulls curtain to hide himself*

Me: S-Sorry! I gotta go!

3) After you finally finished everything in the bathroom, you go into the kitchen and see that [10] makes breakfast for you. What will you do, will you eat it?

Me: Morning switzy!

Switzerland: *Sighs irritably* please don't call me that, and here I made breakfast for you.

Me: *Blushes* Thank you Switzy 'I must be special!'

Switzerland: I also made breakfast for you Italy

Me: 'Dammit'

4) After that you go outside to drive to the world conference, but [3] is standing with his/her car infront of your house. Will you drive with him/her or do you rather drive with your car?

Germany: Oh, BTT girl, would you like a ride to the conference?

Me: *Flings keys into nearby bush* Yes please

5) At the conference: [8] is annoying really much. What will you do?

Hungary: PRUSSIA STAY AWAY FROM AUSTRIA! YOU ALWAYS HURT HIM BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

Me: *Walks up to Hungary and Prussia and smashes their lips together* Now will the both of you shut up!

6) You get hungry and at the break you go into a restaurant, but you notice that [2] stalks you. How will you react?

Me: Thanks! *Walks to a table*

BTT: Ksesesesese, Fusososososo, Honhonhonhon!

Me: *Sighs* Will you just get out of the bushes already I can see you.

BTT: Vell can ve at least sit vith you? *Puppy dog eyes*

Me: Fine, but if you try to seize my vital regions then I swear I'm going to steal Hungary's frying pan and send the three of you into next week.

7) You have your meal infront of you. You want to eat it, but immediately [9], [3] and [4] is sitting beside you. Do you agree that they sit here with you?

Italy: BTT GIRL! IS THAT PASTA!

Me: Why yes it is Italy would you like some?

Germany: Your not going to get zat back.

Japan: Konichiwa BTT Girr may I join you? *Sits beside me*

Me: *Squashed between Germany and Japan* Help me.

8) You eat your meal and then someone pokes your back, it is [5]. What does he/she wants?

Turkey & Greece: *Pokes me in the back*

Me: I'll help if you help me

Turkey: *Pulls me out*

Me: Thank you! My legs were starting to go numb, so what do you need help with?

Greece: Turkey took my cats and won't give them back

Turkey: I'LL ONLY GIVE THEM BACK IF YOU GIVE BACK MY MASK!

Greece: Cats first.

Me: *Facepalm*

9) You go back to the world conference and see that [7] walks beside you and smirks at you. What will you do?

Me: What is it America?

America: I WON! I WON! I WON!

Me: Won what? You didn't challange Iggy again did you?

America: YOU KNOW I DID AND NOW HE HAS TO COMPLEMENT FRANCE AT THE MEETING!

Me: *Looks to him* Show me where they are.

10) You are back at the conference and try to sit comfort in your chair. [1] and [9] are looking at you and laugh. Why and what will you say to them? Or do you say nothing?

Canada & Japan: *Looks at me and laughs*

Me: What?!

Canada: Y-Your face hahaha!

Me: *Pulls out mirror and screams* AMERICA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE! *Sees a curly moustache*

America: *Runs away laughing with a sharpie*

Italy: Don't worry! I think you still look pretty Ve~

Me: *Hits head off table*

11) Again, the country's are not so much interested about the real problems in the world. You hear someone shouting, it is [4]. How will you react?

Me: *Walks over to the Italians* Italy whats wrong? You never shout.

Italy: *Glares at me* Fine you deal with him! *Turns away*

Me: *Looks over to see Romano crying* Hey what's wrong? Would you like to talk in another room?

Romano: *Looks at me with teared filled eyes* Y-Yes.

Me: *Grabs Italy's ear and drags him out the room with Romano following, takes them to a empty room* So Romano whats wrong?

Romano: *Hugs Italy* I'm sorry! I didn't know that book was Britain's!

Italy: Get off Feliciano! *Pushes Romano off*

Me: So let me get this straight, Italy messed with Iggy's magic book and he switched your bodies around?

Romano: *Sniffles and nods*

Me: *Walks out the room* I'll get England.

12) [9] decides to go to you and whispers something in your ear. What is he whispering?

Japan: *Whispers*

Me: Really! No way!

Japan: *Whisperes more*

Me: C'mon that's a total lie!

13) After that information, the world conference ends and you try to go at home, but after you pass the door, [8] is pulling you aside. What does he/she wants?

Hungary: BTT Girl! I need you to find me a Japan rice ball plush!

Me: Why?

Hungary: Because other wise Taiwan will steal Japan's katana and use it to slice my head off!

Me: Touché

14) [2] notice you with [8] and goes to you. Your reaction?

Me: *Sighs* What one do you want?

Spain: Me!

France: A'llanglaterre Honhonhonhon!

Me: *Shudders*

Prussia: Gilbird

15) They start to fight and [6] goes to you and touches your butt and asking why they are fighting. What will you say and what will you do?

France: Zat is all you think about! Gilbird zis and Gilbird zat!

Prussia: Don't dis mien bird!

Spain: Will the both of you shut up! *Cloud of dust appears and start fighting*

Me: *Yelps and slaps whoever touched my but*

England: Ow

Me: Iggy what were you doing!

England: Sorry pirate instincts *Reaches to grab but again*

Me: Iggy! *Slaps hand away*

16) [1] sees that too and shouting at them. He/She grabs your arm and pulls you out of this mess. How will you react?

Canada: *Slaps England upside the head sending him flying towards the fight and making all four of them hit the wall*

Me: *Gets pulled away by Canada*

Canada: Are you alright?

Me: Yea, I'm fine. Thank you so much Matty *Hugs him*

Canada: *Blushes* Y-Your w-welcome,

17) You say 'thank you' to [1] and walk at home until a car stops beside you. It is [10]. Will you enter the car or do you walk home alone?

Switzerland: I saw what happened earlier and thought it be safer for you to get a ride home with me.

Me: *Smiles* Thank you Switzerland that's kind of you.

Switzerland: *Turns a slight pink* Yea, whatever.

18) You are at home, finally. You lay down on your couch and turn on the TV. You see [2] in a TV show. How do you react?

Me: HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET PAST SECURITY?!

19) [5] calls you and asks you, if you see [2] in the TV show too?. What will you say?

Me: I KNOW! How they got past security is beyond me

Greece: Very true

Turkey: Give me the phone!

Greece: No she wouldn't want to speak to a non-cat lover like you.

Turkey: You little Bas- *Line goes dead*

20) After that call, you listen carefully to the TV show and then you see [7] comes to the show too. You notice that they are talking about you and that they really like you. You reaction?

Me: *Blushes heavily and hides behind pillow*

21) Again, your phone rings. You pick up and recognize that [8] calls you and laughs like a idiot. What will you say?

Me: Oh shut up! Look your boyfriends on TV and says he likes me so I wouldn't be laughing if I wear you.

Hungary: *Phone click and line goes dead*

Me: *Returns gaze to the TV to see Hungary bashing Prussia's brains out with a Frying pan*

22) Finally the call ends and the show is over. Then someone is knocking on your door. Can't you just live in peace? Well, you open the door and [3] is standing here with flowers. Will you accept them and what will you say?

Me: *Takes the white roses from his hands* Thank you Germany but why?

Germany: B-Because I like you.

Me: *Squeals and Glomps the German to the floor* I love you too!

23) Strange things happen today. It is evening and you want to go to the bathroom. Immediately you see [4] half naked in your bathroom. What will you do?

Me: THE BRITISH ARE COMING!

Italy & Romano: AHHHH! BRITAIN! *Runs out the house screaming like girls.*

24) You go into the shower and after you made yourself dry, you notice that someone watched you the whole time. You recognize that it was [10]. What do you do now?

Me: *Pulls out pistol from nowhere* Get out or die.

Switzerland: *Takes gun out* I accept that challenge.

*Fight scene insues*

Me: *Pants heavily* Told you I win *Points gun at head and shoots*

Bang.

Nothing happens

Switzerland: W-What?

Me: Haha! Fooled you! Seriously did you think I'd kill you?

25) It is 9 p.m. and actually you are already tired, but you turn on your Laptop and see, that you received a message from [6]. What did he/she wrote and what will you answer back?

England: Hi,

I'm sorry about earlier; and I would like to make it up to you.

What about I teach you some Magic like you've been asking for this past month?

Me: I forgive you and yes! I would like you to teach me Magic, tomorrow maybe?

26) You wrote your message back and you thought that you can sleep now, but then you notice that something hit on your window. You open it and see [5]. What does he want now and how will you react?

Me: What is it Greece?

Greece: Turkey still won't give back my cats!

Turkey: I SAID I WANTED THE MASK FIR- *Slams window shut and flops onto the bed*

27) After that, you lay down in your bed again and... you receives a message from [7]. What does he/she wants and will you write back?

America: BTT GIRL!

WHAT DO YOU SAY WE TP RUSSIA'S HOUSE TOMORROW?!

Me: HELL YEAH! YOU GET THE TOILET ROLL AND I'LL MEET YOU THERE AT 9:00

28) You fall asleep and you dream from [4],[6] and [7]. What do you dream?

America, England and the Italian brothers are in dresses and their putting on each others make up.

29) You dream further and see that [2] is envious of [7] and wants to stab him? Your reaction?

Me: AMERICA!

America: Huh?

BTT: DIE! *Stabs America and he falls down dead*

Me: *Lands on my knees on front of him* NOOOOOOOO!

30) You wake up from your nightmare, watch at your clock. It is 1 a.m. You notice that someone is laying beside you, it is [1]. How will you react?

Me: C-Canada what are you doing here?

Canada: I heard you crying and came to check on you are you alright?

Me: J-Just a nightmare.

Canada: Do you want me to sing to you?

Me: *Snuggles closer and nods*

Canada: *Hums a French song till I fall asleep*

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY MEME FINISHED!**

**Yes I'm in the process of doing the next chapter for my FrUk story so don't worry.**

**I'll see you guys soon **

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~**


End file.
